


secrets of first contact

by mysticstephen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticstephen/pseuds/mysticstephen
Summary: a witcher and a sorcerer... what could go wrong??
Kudos: 9





	secrets of first contact

"You shouldn't go just yet you'll feel sick."

"Thank you, dad."

Stephen turned to Wong Stephen reached for his sling ring. "I'll be home in time for the afternoon nap." He smiled. Stephen waited for a response but only received expressionless eye contact.

"Anyway..." - Another failed attempt at triggering a reaction from his housemate. - "I'm off now."

Wong continued to clean the dishes while Stephen entered the portal.  


This world seemed much sombre than (Stephen's) Earth. Above him, not noticeably cloudy but a star deprived sky with a moon was hidden between the dense, tall trees. The lack of abundant light didn't help illuminate the land. He looked around for short moments to get a sense of the place.  
To someone sensible to the matters of world equilibrium, natural occurrences were notably only a part of the darkness, most of what he was feeling seemed to be of magic origins or unhuman presences.   
All the characteristics involving this environment that surrounded Stephen weren't unfamiliar to him. Only after becoming the Master of the New York Sanctum and one of main Earth's Sorcerers, was when he started to accept help requests, from his and other alternate and distant realms. Most of the latter weren't beautiful. Resorting to a sorcerer is, seemingly in multiple places, the help-seekers' last option and, so, the places Stephen often encounters have already met brutal forces of destruction.

He started navigating the area with silent steps, in search of a place where he could have the upper advantage. As he was drawing, with a single gentle movement, a jaded silver coated steel double-edged sword from a sheath, sounds of a moving creature arisen around him. He prepared himself for the upcoming attack.  
He tried to locate the sounds within the lake. Without much ado, a beastly being jumped out of the dark greenish lake. It was grotesque, dark-skinned and twice as big as Stephen. Beneath the mucky skin, the bone structure was visible although the creature seemed strong.  
He levitated three meters upwards, down again, behind the animal and while still levitating, he stabbed it in the back. However, the beast moved quickly and managed to hit Stephen to the ground, not allowing Stephen to stab any deeper. Panting, the creature tried scratching Stephen with its sharp fingertips but Stephen moved fast enough to dodge each try.  
The beastly animal became tired and fell while he had the sword pierced in his back. It was seriously wounded but still capable of fighting.  
Stephen checked for any wounds that he may have and due to shock didn't notice.  
The monster got up, using the prey's moment of weakness to its advantage, took a step back as an attempt to gain momentum and threw itself at Stephen.  
Quickly Stephen noticed the animal's intentions and anticipating the jump, Stephen ran towards it, levitated upwards, turned around and removed the sword of the beast's back. The monster scream in pain turned down and run towards Stephen again. Stephen waited for the most suitable moment, lowered his body and, in one final blow, he pointed the sword with both hands towards the monster's chest and pushed it upward. In a quick motion, the cloak removed itself from his partner's shoulders and levitated away.

"How did you know?" 

The cloak kept levitating unbothered.  
He cleaned the chunks of the monster's insides off his face and hair first. 

"It would be useful to be warned the next time." He cleaned his chest and shoulders next.

Cloak then returned to Stephen's shoulders. Stephen smiled to cope with the anger it was He took the opportunity to control his breathing and lower his heart rate.

"Let's pick the sword and get out of here. And don't think you'll get away with it." The cloak kept still.  
Stephen picked up the sword and put it away in the sheath.   
  
A man approaches.  
To draw the sword again if the man were to attack would take too long, so he summoned his shields as a defensive move.

"A reward awaits you." The man said uneventfully.

"Who are you?" He asked with caution and remaining rage.

"I was the one meant to kill," The man points with his amber eyes.. "that."

The pace of the man's walk was slow but exuded an amount of extreme confidence enhanced by a muscular appearance that didn't look to be easily disturbed, despite Stephen's transparent sorcery display.  
Seeing the man in front covered in the monster's gut allowed Geralt to have a bit of fun with the sorcerer. 

"I asked you your name."

"Geralt of Rivia." He answered. His voice was raspy and deep.

"I was told of your name and reputation. It doesn't bring me much relief to know you personally."

"It's alright, sorcerer. You killed my reason to be here. I arrived shortly before you..." he lightly chuckled "bathed in guts." 

Stephen tried to shift the conversation. "You were sent here."

"I sensed your sorcery from afar. Yet, it's different. You're not from these lands."

"Unless everyone here is like you, I'd guess you're unusual too."

"You could say that."

"Well, unless we're drinking a cup of tea next, I'm going."

"And your reward?"

"Keep it. I have a feeling you'll give a better use than I would."

Stephen stepped away and opened a portal.  
Geralt cleared his throat.

"What can I call you?"

"Doctor Strange, Witcher."

Stephen entered the portal, closing itself behind him.

Geralt turned and went towards Roach.

"That's new." Geralt said. "Let's collect our coins." Roach exhaled.

Stephen went to the kitchen to find Wong, but dishware was already in place. 

"Wong?" He called loudly.

"Here, Stephen!"

Stephen located the sound and went to the laundry room.  
Wong was choosing and separating clothing to wash next.

"Wong, good you're washing clothes right now."

He didn't break eye contact with the dirty clothes.

"You can take them and give them to me."

"Okay, I appreciate it, Wong." The cloak levitated a few feet from Stephen to give him enough space to get undressed. Stephen started with the footwear.

"There's a funny smell to you." Wong finally looked up.

The sight of viscous liquid on Stephen's hair and face and clothes triggered a set of laughs in Wong. Stephen straightened up to face Wong.

"What happened?"

"Not a word of this, Wong."

"No, no, I don't need any words. I'm enjoying this with my sight." He struggled to speak.

Stephen continued to undress to skip the humiliation faster. He straightened again when hit by a thought. 

"You don't know the best part." His shifted in tone.

"My partner there, in the corner, somehow knew and just escaped moments before this happened."

Wong placed his hands in the hips to help maintain balance.

"This couldn't be better."

Stephen removed the several layers of clothing and put them in top of the washing machine in from of him.  
Now in only his underwear, he exited the room to the closest bathroom.  
He angrily mumbled. "It'll take me several washes to removed this entirely from hair."  
Wong didn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard. "Stephen, don't take too long, or the water bill will be worse than last month's."  
"Your sense of humour is way off, Wong." He said without turning around.

  
Geralt was on the way to the village that hired to kill the monster Sorcerer Stephen Strange killed.

"A sorcerer killing a monster without thinking of a reward is unusual."

A few moments went by. Thoughts settled in. 

"Getting, even if by mistake, hands dirty without a mass danger, may be a sign of occult occurrences."  
  
Finally clean enough, Stephen puts on sorcerer garments. There aren't written requirements regarding them, but they're a part of a sorcerer's limited closet since day one of training. Worn by all sorcerers under the oath of protectors of Earth, trained by The Ancient One, the garments are not all alike, existing many options to be chosen by each sorcery handler, which requires the proper attention to detail when being put on.  
Stephen went to the room doors that lead to the other Sanctums doors, but also where the Eye of Agamotto rests, although now more times than not, around Stephen's neck.  
He activated an interdimensional communication system, only activated for long time magic keepers.

"Hello again, Stephen." A calm but determined female voice spoke.

Stephen gently nodded to reciprocate the greeting.

"Have you extracted the resource?"

"Yes, it wasn't hard but messier than previously expected. Since the being in question was more resistant to magic than most, silver was necessary for the purpose."

"However, there could be side effects in using such material."

"Yes... I became aware of that too late. There was no previous information that silver could react in such a manner. In the world I live in, animals usually have different physiology."

The world Stephen visited was identical to his Earth on how time behaved, though, the evolution of most species up until that point had worked out differently.

"From the brief conversations we've had, your world seems much more... positively diverse than ours."

"And yours more explicit in the presence of darker forces. Your hands must be busy."

"Yes, fortunately, there are capable protectors who can maintain our lands safe from greater dangers."

A few seconds passed by. 

"Stephen, every true sorcerer knows their life is as lonely as the role they chose to honour... but living as long as I have my intuition tells me I can trust you." 

Stephen kept quiet to let her complete her thought. 

"You know my colleagues don't know of our allyship, for their lack of openness would mean probable conflict, but I offer my help with problems that may arise."  
Being a sorcerer requires skill and is accompanied by ranking as such. However, unlike Stephen's career as a Neurosurgeon, this lifestyle has taught him arrogance takes you nowhere. There's no press conferences, no congress spotlights, no pats in the back. Only mild and mutual recognition from peers after risky situations.

"Thank you, Rectoress. I retribute the offer with pleasure." 

"By the way, I crossed paths with Geralt of Rivia."

"Oh, I see." She said with a smirk on her face.

"He was hired to kill the same monster that I did. I told him to keep the reward, I can't buy any essential items here with your coin."

"You could melt and use the metal."

"Not worth the trouble."

"Fair enough. What did you think of him?"

He stopped a few moments to think. "Interesting and very piercing. I can see how most could be intimidated."

"But not you?"

"I've dealt with many entities. I'm quite desensitized by now."

"Men can often be greater threats. Seeing a rational being such like ourselves choose the darkness can activate reflection of self. And sometimes we need it."

"Especially on our line of work."

She smiled in agreement. "Well, I need to go. It's always a pleasure to speak with you."

"Likewise."

She gave him a faint smile and Stephen ended the communication. 

Stephen removed the Eye of Aggamotto from his neck and put it on the display device. Another day of work was over and he headed for his bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a writer per se but felt compelled to write a crossover and damn, is it fun to write about those two idiots. i'll keep writing if you tolerate my lack of writing skills :)
> 
> if you have suggestions or corrections feel free to share them!


End file.
